


Pretty Thing

by Matty_Vengance



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Dark Will Graham, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter in a Dress, M/M, Maid dress, Rimming, TikTok, Top Will Graham, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matty_Vengance/pseuds/Matty_Vengance
Summary: Murder family modern-day AUAbigail got her dads on tiktok once the pandemic set in, it gave them something to do since they were stuck at home for the time and hunting was decidedly off-limits. Will doesn't go on it much, but Hannibal took to it like a duck to water, and found a recent trend had struck his interest, and eventually Will’s too.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141





	Pretty Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Horniest shit I have ever written, have fun ;)

Hannibal and Will had facetimed Abigail every day since the lockdowns started, she had been studying abroad in Paris and thankfully had her own apartment near the campus. That meant she could finish her schooling online and stay for the next semester, but it also meant she was trapped across an ocean during a global pandemic, away from her fathers. Needless to say they worried, so they called every morning, and it would be lunch time for her, and they'd talk until one party or the other had some zoom meeting to get to, and they'd reluctantly say goodbye for another day.

It was during one of these talks, when Abigail had been telling them how strange online schooling was, and Will and Hannibal had been joking about just how terribly _busy_ they’d been, that she had suggested a distraction.

“ Ya know Pop,” she addressed Will with a playful grin, “ if you guys are so bored you could go online for once.”

“We do go online,” Will retorted, indignant, “ we facetime you every day”

“That's not online, that's a video call.” she rolled her eyes “I mean like social media, all you ever look at is crime articles and those are practically dead right now, and dad just reads psych papers. You guys never get to do anything besides work anymore, not even hunting.” she leveled them with a look that rivaled even Hannibal’s bitch face.

“We are a bit old to be on most social media sites at this point, Abbigail. There isn't much appeal for us in watching young celebrities boasting about their lives constantly.” Hannibal came into view of the camera, setting down a tray full of coffee and breakfast foods. 

Will took his first gulp of coffee and bit back a groan. _Perfect_. “ And facebook is just a gossip mill, which we get enough of at the opera, I don't want to go looking for all that.”

“They aren't all like that, TikTok has been blowing up since the lockdowns.” Abbigail paused to take a bite of her mediocre-looking sandwich, Hannibal had to hold back a scoff. “It's not really a celebrity type app, more just funny videos, short stories, there's even circles for people in different age groups. You just have to be on it for a few days and the algorithm will start to categorize you. Plus you can post your own stuff if you want.” She spied her father's skeptical looks. “There are some psychologists on there, dad. Educating on different mental conditions and keeping in the loop on current academic papers.” Hannibal looked thoughtful at that. Pop was a good fisher, and he had taught her well.”Oh,” Abigail bit back a grin. _Set the bait,_ ”and there's a ton of dog videos on there too.”

Will stopped with his fork midway to his mouth and looked at the screen, at Abigail. _Hooked line and sinker._ He pulled his phone closer to him on the counter and set his glasses on his nose. “So how do I get on this exactly?”

* * *

And that's how Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter got on tiktok. Surprisingly enough Hannibal did actually enjoy some of the goofy content on the app, Will looked at dog videos and that was about it, but Hannibal had quickly found himself immersed in several “sides” of the app. Such titles as “alt tok” and “witch tok” came and passed rather quickly, like it was just testing how he liked those communities. He stayed on with videos covering topics like psychology and strange facts, which was unsurprising, and the occasional trend found its way between those videos, but he didn't often pay attention to them. 

The thing that shocked him a bit, though, was how steadfast the algorithm seemed to be on Hannibal being on “kink tok”. Bondage, submission, fantasies, as well as some educational content on how to navigate the world of sexual deviancy safely. 

He eventually had to admit to himself that he did actually like the content, why else would he hit “like” on the videos? And when he got the courage to tell Will, well, their newly enhanced sex lives certainly were a reason to thank the persistent algorithm.

* * *

It was now nearly the end of November, as much as it didn't feel like it, and while the pandemic had calmed, it was still going strong, and another wave threatened to close in. They still weren't hunting, and Will and Hannibal had both chosen to continue their work online save for emergencies, with Hannibal still holding sessions over zoom, Will doing the same for his classes, and only ever leaving if Jack needed him for a particularly difficult case.

And Hannibal was still on TikTok.

Will had eventually fallen out of favor for it, the dog videos had only held his attention for so long, and he preferred to go out to his stream with the dogs now that he was actually allowed to. But Hannibal had found he liked the little communities he was a part of. He had even posted a few informational videos on narcissism, which people seemed entirely too eager for. And he really enjoyed indulging in his kinkier side, with more ideas now than he'd ever had before the app.

So, here he was in his sitting room, a glass of wine in one hand, and his phone in the other. Will was taking the entire day at his stream, had taken the dogs and promised Hannibal a fresh catch for dinner. He was scrolling through videos mindlessly, pausing on one or two that caught his interest, and deciding what to do for the day. 

He had just watched a video of a cello prodigy improvising a popular radio song, saving the video to ask Abbigail what song it was exactly later, when he saw it.

The video started with a young girl grinning mischievously at the camera, and what looked like strong thighs around her shoulders. Hannibal watched on, curious, when the girl panned the camera up to show-

Oh.

_Oh._

It was a man, presumably the girl's partner, strong and well defined, in a _dress_. A stereotypical maid dress to be exact, with her head cradled in between his thighs, a hand in her hair, and the girl biting at one muscular leg, looking quite pleased with herself. Hannibal hit “like” immediately, then saved it for good measure. 

He was struck by the image of it, the smaller woman so clearly taking dominance over her large, built boyfriend. But more so, he was enamored with the man, with the damn _dress_ in particular. It did nothing to hide his masculinity, perhaps even enhanced it and Hannibal _wanted_.

The stirring in his pants told him that much very well, and he resisted gripping himself through his pants. 

What he was confused on though, was _what_ exactly he wanted. He liked the image of the man, dressed up and ready to be ordered, ready to submit and be taken. Hannibal thought of his darling Will in the outfit, but it didn't seem right.

Will was smaller than Hannibal, not feminine per se but certainly more so than himself. And the few times he'd seen will clean shaven, either in younger pictures or on one very lucky night at the opera, by god Will had been breathtaking. His strong, masculine jaw countered by long, curly hair, delicate, crystal blue doe eyes, and smooth skin. With the right effort Will could easily look beautifully feminine, and while the thought was appealing, that wasn't what Hannibal wanted right now.

He turned his thoughts on himself instead. Imagining an obscenely short, ruffled skirt, with pretty frilly petticoats underneath, a low cut blouse, showing his lack of breasts, and accentuating firm pecs covered in ashen chest hair. _Fuck._ Hannibal gave in to his impulses. His wine glass long forgotten on the side table, he set his phone down and pressed his palm into his straining erection, and let his mind wander.

He wouldn't just do with the obviously cheap costume from the video, he'd get real, elegant, _men's_ lingerie. An underbust corset.  Yes. Hannibal could practically feel it now. He quickly undid his belt and pulled his slacks down enough to pull his thick, weeping cock out and stroked himself, groaning in relief. He imagined the way the boning would dig into his skin, thought of the soft silk of the dress he would buy, the frilly lace of petticoats. He moaned loudly at the thought of pairing it with pretty panties. Thigh-high stockings and a garter belt to match, of course.

Once the thought of it was in his head he knew he wouldn't be able to let it go. He'd buy all of it, in fine silk and lace and hide it in his closet so Will didn't see. _Will_. How would he react to such a thing? To seeing Hannibal spread out, muscular and masculine, in white lacy panties and a maid costume. Wanton and waiting for him, ready to serve, _to submit._ Hannibal stroked himself harder at the thought of his sweet Will, eyes hungry and ready to pounce, to absolutely _devour_ him. The thought of Will looking his fill, taking his time, _teasing,_ liking what he saw and rewarding Hannibal for his patience, his submission, for being _good_. 

He came with a gasp at that thought. 

When his heart had calmed and he reopened his eyes, he saw that he had ruined his pants, vest, and parts of the chair. There was cum _everywhere_.

With a sigh, Hannibal carefully tucked himself back into his slacks and set about cleaning up his mess. 

He made a note to himself to look for a proper men's lingerie store online afterward.

* * *

When Will had gotten home that night, Hannibal hadn’t let on that anything even happened. He had continued his day as normal, if you could call vigorously researching where he could have custom men's lingerie made normal that is. He’d found a nice, reputable website that took tailor measurements and had resolved to order them that night after Will had retired to their bedroom. 

They had a lovely dinner and a calm, soft conversation about their days afterward. And when Will claimed a desperate need for some rest, Hannibal told him he'd only be a moment, and ordered his perfect maid costume.

* * *

What Hannibal had _not_ realized, in all of his excitement, was that when he had ordered his costume on his and Will’s shared tablet, he had forgotten to close the tab. As such, when Will opened the tablet to prepare for their daily call with Abigail the next morning as Hannibal made breakfast, he was faced with a shipment tracker for a lingerie website.

Will couldn't see what exactly Hannibal had ordered, but he was sure it would be something good. _Something dirty_. Will grinned a little with excitement, and checked the estimated arrival. 

_Three weeks, custom-tailored then. _He closed the internet tab just in time for abigails call notification to pop up in front of him.__

____

____

“Hey Pop! Is Dad still making breakfast?”

____

____

“Yea he should be in in just a bit, how has your day been so far?” 

____

____

Will listened to Abigail ramble about her day as Hannibal brought in their tray of breakfast goods, and couldn't help but think of what deliciously dirty things Hannibal had planned for three weeks from now. He couldn't _wait._

____

____

____

____

* * *

____

____

____

____

Three weeks later, Will had another fishing trip planned. Hannibal had seen him off with a smile and a sweet kiss, seeming to all the outside world, _to Will_ , to be perfectly put together.

____

____

He closed the door once Will had left the driveway, and braced himself against it. _Antsy,_ that was the only word to describe Hannibal’s condition right now. He had been on edge and antsy all week, hard at the slightest breeze in anticipation for his package to arrive at noon. _Just a few more hours._

____

____

Hannibal moved from the door, deciding to go draw in his study. _Probably best to stay on the first floor._ He knew it didn’t matter, but he was starting to get excited, thinking of the pretty little outfit he had bought himself. 

____

____

Drawing quickly became too calm of an activity, as did reading. It seemed Hannibal was not going to be able to sit still today, so he decided on finding something to cook, perhaps some sweets, since Will liked them so much. He was too worked up to do anything else.

____

____

Eventually, he decided on a few different flavors of cookies. _Anything else would be far too complicated right now._ He had just taken the final batch out of the oven, leaving them to cool on the rack on the counter, when a noise gave him pause. 

____

____

_Car door._

____

____

Hannibal carefully set down his oven mitts, listening closely, excitement and anticipation swirling in his chest. When he heard it.

____

____

_Ding Dong!_

____

____

His package had arrived.

____

____

____

____

____

* * *

____

____

____

____

Will was excited, _nervous, so nervous,_ but excited. He couldn’t wait to get home today and find what Hannibal had in store for him, what pretty things he wanted him to wear. 

____

____

_God,_ he felt like he’d been hard practically all week. Hannibal had seemed hellbent on teasing him though, they hadn’t had sex in almost as long. _Getting him ready,_ Will grinned. Hannibal had done things like this before, offering a new kinky scene to Will and making him wait to touch him until the weekend, when they could take their time and draw everything out. 

____

____

Will stood in the knee-deep water of his stream, he’d been fishing all morning and hadn’t caught _anything_.

____

____

He blamed it on his distracted brain, _more like dick_ his brain supplied. He wouldn’t let Hannibal know that of course, just tell him they weren’t biting today, it happened occasionally. 

____

____

Eventually, at around eleven, he decided it wasn't worth it, he was far too antsy, the waters of his stream doing nothing to calm his frazzled brain. He packed up his gear, looking wistfully at his empty cooler, and called the dogs back to the car. He would just surprise Hannibal by getting home early, offer to make up for not bringing home dinner. _Perfect._

____

____

Will smiled as he set off from wolf trap. The package had most likely already arrived for Hannibal, and if not he’d be there when it did.

____

____

Hopefully, Hannibal would want to play as soon as possible.

____

____

____

____

* * *

____

____

____

____

Hannibal quite literally ran for the door when he heard the bell, calming his breathing once he got to it. _Person suit_. He opened the door with a kind smile.

____

____

“Mr. Lecter?” a young, short delivery boy stood at the door, holding a clipboard and a large package.

____

____

“Yes, that's me.”

____

____

The young man smiled. “I'll need your signature first sir.” he held out the clipboard. Hannibal signed using the pen clipped to the top and handed it back, trading for the box. 

____

____

“Thank you.” he handed the man a generous tip and stepped back inside.

____

____

“ Thank you, sir, have a nice day.” Hannibal smiled and shut the door. 

____

____

Once inside he entertained the idea of calming himself down, before nearly sprinting upstairs to the bedroom. 

____

____

As soon as he made it to the bedroom he set the box in the bed and began to tear his clothes off. He might usually take more care with them, but right now Hannibal just wanted everything off. He threw everything haphazardly into the hamper by the door and turned back to the package on his bed.

____

____

He quickly rid the package of its cardboard exterior, and paused for just a moment to appreciate the fine packaging, before carefully untying the soft pink ribbon around it. Hannibal gasped softly when he finally slipped the sleek black lid off of the box. Inside, carefully folded beneath a small thank you card, was rich black silk. He lifted the dress with slightly shaking hands and a reverent gaze. 

____

____

It was beautiful. _Perfect._

____

____

Now nearly buzzing with anticipation and barely contained lust, he quickly unboxed the rest of the outfit and began to carefully slip each piece on. He started with the soft, white lace panties, growing almost completely hard in a matter of seconds. The shaking man ran a hand down over his ass with a groan, grateful he had decided on the assless variety. He followed the panties with the matching garter belt, and attached them to translucent white knee-high stockings. The fluffy petticoat and black dress went on quickly, he was starting to get impatient, his thick cock nearly weeping now.

____

____

“Ruined already.” Hannibal hummed softly, of course, this entire outfit would probably be ruined within the hour, but he could have it dry cleaned. He certainly wasn't embarrassed about his sexual deviance, any odd look he'd get would be met with a cold and challenging stare.

____

____

This, though, this was what he’d truly been waiting for. He loosely laced the back of the black silk corset, and clasped it around his front, then began to tighten the white ribbon lacing.

____

____

Every pull sucked the corset tighter around him. He'd been researching how to properly tie and wear one when he knew he wouldn't be caught, so he laced it only tight enough to cling to his body, bottom to top, and tied a small bow once he had tightened it fully. He only had to tie the small frilly half apron around his waist and the outfit was complete.

____

____

Now fully dressed, Hannibal took a deep breath, bracing himself, and walked to the full-length mirror on one side of the room. He looked up, and- 

____

____

_Oh god, yes._ He groaned, taking himself in. _God, fuck yes._ He was still so masculine, still tall and broad, the outfit did nothing to cover that. He stared in awe at the image he made. Short capped sleeves, the low cut neckline, soft silk corset and apron, his frilly petticoats just barely getting to his mid-thigh. The straps of his garter belts keeping up the stockings. _Fuck._

____

____

_He was a vision._

____

____

Hannibal ran his hands down his front, over the corset, down into the petticoats, and lifted them just slightly. It didn't take much to expose him completely, and when he did the sight alone near made him cum right then. His cock was thick, red and leaking, a small wet spot ruining the lace around his head. 

____

____

God _damn._ He was so hard now that it hurt, and he rubbed the palm of his hand softly over himself through the panties. He let out a deep moan at the foreign feel of lace on his cock, and braced himself with his left hand on the mirror. Pressing his palm harshly against his bulge, Hannibal began to grind down on himself, moaning freely and gasping at both the pressure and the sight of himself. He was so close, eyes closing in pleasure., so caught up in his fantasy that he missed the sound of the door opening behind him.

____

____

“Holy _shit._ ”

____

____

Hannibal’s eyes snapped open, tearing his hand away from himself as though he'd been burned. He spun around to face the man that had interrupted him, the one man that he had been hoping to hide this from, at least until he knew if he was amenable to the idea.

____

____

“ _Will_.”

____

____

____

____

* * *

____

____

____

____

When Will pulled up to the house just after noon, he let the dogs directly into the back yard. Even if Hannibal’s package hasn't arrived yet, he was so turned on he might just jump him as soon as he saw him.

____

____

He walked in the front door, finding it unusual but not concerning that it was unlocked. Will went further into the house, not noticing the lack of noise until he was standing in the kitchen, the _empty_ kitchen. Now this was concerning. 

____

____

Will looked around the kitchen, analyzing every little thing as he went. There were no obvious signs of a struggle, but there were fresh cookies still sitting on cooling racks. The oven was turned off, mittens sitting next to the empty cookie jar. _Caught in the middle._ He continued his search of the first floor, nothing in the dining room or sitting room, Hannibal’s study had a half-finished sketch, looking like it was abandoned more out of boredom than due to a scuffle. So what happened?

____

____

He thought perhaps the package had come, and Hannibal had heard will pull into the drive. He had always had the most insane hearing. If this was the case, maybe Hannibal was upstairs waiting for him, knowing Will would eventually wander his way to their bedroom. Hannibal would greet him with that sly smile of his, and order him to undress. He’d make will fold them all neatly, and sit on the bed.

____

____

Will would let his love dress him, reverent like he was making an offering to a god. He would make Will look at himself, enveloping him from behind, stroking Will’s cock achingly gentle and lavishing him in bites and kisses.

____

____

_Fuck._

____

____

Will bounded up the stairs two at a time, impatient, half hard already. He slowed, however, when he heard what sounded like soft gasps and moans coming from their bedroom. 

____

____

_They sounded like Hannibal._

____

____

_He must have gotten the package then. Too caught up in it to wait huh?._ Will grinned evilly, he thought of what Hannibal must be doing behind that door. The man had a thing for textures. He imagined Hannibal stretched out on their bed, in only slacks and a dress shirt, his slacks undone and his hand stroking his hard, aching cock. Most definitely with some pretty lacey panties shoved up against his face. 

____

____

Will needed to get in there _now._

____

____

He pushed open the door, expecting his ever-perfect love to look up at him with heated ‘ _come hither_ ’ eyes from the bed. What greeted him instead took him from hard to desperately aching in a split second.

____

____

Hannibal was braced up against their full-length mirror, desperately grinding into his hand, in a _fucking maid outfit._

____

____

The sight was incredible, Hannibal’s long muscled legs wrapped up in white translucent thigh highs, the straps of his garter belt leading up over his exposed ass. _Completely exposed_ , Will noted, with a tiny skirt just meeting the top of it from how he was bent, and _assless lace panties_. And as if that wasn't enough to make Will nearly burst right then and there, his eyes traveled further up, to the tie of a frilly half apron and an actual god damned _corset_. He was strong and muscled and hairy and the femininity of the outfit only drew that out more. 

____

____

He shut the door behind him almost absent-mindedly

____

____

_He needs a collar,_ Will was shocked as he thought it, but immediately knew he was right. He would find a perfect collar for his love. This was _his,_ and he'd let everyone know it 

____

____

Will was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his gorgeous Hannibal letting out a deep, honest to god _whine_. 

____

____

“Holy _shit._ ”

____

____

____

____

* * *

____

____

____

____

“ _Will.”_ Hannibal let out in a harsh whisper, his back pressed up against the mirror, he was desperately hard, denied release from Will’s sudden intrusion. He was completely vulnerable, exposed and so clearly _watched_ by his boy's shocked eyes. 

____

____

“William, I was not expecting you back so,” he took a breath,” soon.” He had tried for calm and unaffected, but failed miserably, his voice shaky and out of breath from his passion.

____

____

__ Will was still staring, but his gaze had shifted from shocked to, startlingly, _hungry._ His eyes raked from Hannibal’s face down over his outfit, to where he had a death grip on his skirt. He grinned, and started ever so slowly forward. 

“Oh _baby_ ,” Will purred,” is all this for me?” he reached for Hannibal's hands once he reached him, pulling them away from the ruffled skirt and holding onto them. He pressed even closer to Hannibal, making him back into the mirror just that bit more. He felt trapped, like prey being cornered by a predator, and _god_ did he want to be devoured.

Will pressed up against him, nipping at his ear. “Answer me, baby.”

Hannibal let out a shaky sigh. “Yes.” Will pulled back enough to smile at him and nipped his jaw.

“Good boy.” _Oh fuck._ Hannibal had to bite back a whine at that, he had never been so dominated, never imagined Will taking the role so easily. The dark look in Will’s eyes as he pulled away told him he hadn't been so successful in swallowing his noises completely thus far, and discouraged him from attempting further. “Let me see you, baby. Get on the bed.”

Hannibal shuddered at the command in his boy’s voice, and it was a command, so authoritative and unyielding, Will left no choice but to comply. He carefully climbed onto the center of the bed, sitting on his knees, feet bunched under him, soft fabric coming in contact with his bare ass. He didn't let his skirt come up with the movement, still too embarrassed to show his Will the full extent of his secret fantasy.

_Tsk._ Will crossed his arms and shook his head. “ _Hann_ ibal, you know better than that.” A dangerous half-smile graced his lips as he walked forward, crawling up onto the bed, close enough Hannibal could feel his breath on his face. “I want to see,” Will’s eyes cast down to Hannibal's legs and then bore directly into his eyes, “ _all_ , of you, sweetheart” in a heartbeat, Will grabbed Hannibal's legs and pulled them out from under him, spreading his strong thighs over Will’s own. He ran his hands up those legs with a possessive kind of gaze, like all this was Will’s and Will’s alone, and it was. 

Hannibal couldn't stop the gasp that left his lips as Will ran just the pads of his fingertips over his straining member, shoving all of his petticoats and skirt up around Hannibal’s waist.

“Look at you. Just couldn't wait for me huh?” Will grabbed his hips, letting the thumb of his left hand traced circles over the head of Hannibal's cock, smearing precum into the white lace, teasing him beautifully. His other hand, however, wandered down towards his ass, Will sucking in a breath as his fingers came into contact with his bared, clenching hole. “ d’you get these for a reason darlin’?” Will's natural Louisianian accent came out thick with arousal.

Hannibal nodded.

“ Yea? You want me to take you just like this don't ya doll. Want to keep all this on so when I fuck you hard and deep so you can ruin your pretty little outfit, huh?” it was more statement than question, Hannibal knew. They could read each other in a second, Will knew exactly what he needed. And Hannibal knew what Will wanted. _Submit._

“ _Yes_.”

Will's smile was dark, one eyebrow raised, smug. “There you go.” he grabbed Hannibal by the chin and pulled him in for a deep, filthy kiss that left him burning. “ grab the lube, sugar.”

He shot up to grab the lube from on top of their bedside table quick as lightning, handing it to Will and pressing up against him, kissing hard once again. 

Will wrapped an arm around Hannibal’s waist, fingers digging into the boning of his corset, and guided him to lay back on the bed and pushed his arms up to the headboard. “Stay.” Will’s voice was a deep growl that sent shocks of pleasure down his back.

He was expecting the pop of the lube cap, was waiting for warm fingers to leave his hip and press against his hole cold and slick. What he felt instead was _warm_. Slick and probing at his hole.

_Tongue_. 

Hannibal let out a deep moan at the feeling. _Holy fuck._ Will had his tongue in Hannibal's ass and it felt _amazing_. He had done this for Will before, had it done to him in his younger days, but Hannibal was rarely ever on the receiving side with Will. Himself being so dominant and his boy usually sinking into submission with ease. _We’ve been missing out._

Will’s tongue lapped around Hannibal's tight hole, before forcing its way inside. His arms came up to wrap around Hannibal's thighs, hands lifting his ass up slightly to get a better position. Hannibal was falling apart, hands gripping the headboard so as not to reach down and grab Will’s head. He was trying so hard not to grind down, trying to resist the urge to flip them and just ride Will’s face until he came all over himself. He was panting and whining and trying to be _good_ and he couldn’t take it. “Will- _fuck- _Will, close- I’m so clo-“__

____

____

“ _No,_ ” Will growled into him, pulling back and gripping Hannibal hard at the base of his now nearly purple cock through his panties. “Not yet, baby.” He leaned down to mouth at Hannibal's neck, whispering against his ear, dark and heated, “ I’m nowhere _near_ done with you.”

____

____

Will sat back up, giving Hannibal some space, and began to unbuckle his belt. His face was wet, soaked with spit from his eating Hannibal so passionately. Will unbuttoned the flannel he had on, exposing his toned chest and stomach, and undid his pants only enough to pull out his large, leaking cock and stroked it slowly.

____

____

Hannibal would have thought him to be cruel, teasing and impatient all at once, a beautiful contradiction. If he’d had the capacity _to_ think at that point. All he did now was spread his legs wider and _whine._

____

____

“ _Fuck_ \- Will, need you. Need-“

____

____

“I know what you need, Hannibal.” He heard the pop of a cap. “What _I_ need is for you to sit back, and _take it.”_ One lube slick finger forced its way abruptly past Hannibal's sloppy rim, opened _just_ enough by Will’s tongue to allow for the intrusion. It was followed quickly by a second, the slight burn of the stretch making it all the more pleasurable to him. A high, shocked moan broke out of him as Will found his prostate, immediately bearing down on it harshly.

____

____

Hannibal was moaning and panting, writhing around and grinding down onto Will’s fingers and needing so much _more._ A third thick finger shoved in beside the others, scissoring and stretching him wide open. 

____

____

But he was starting to grow impatient, he’d been on edge ever since Will had burst into their room unexpectedly, ruining Hannibal's orgasm for the first time that day. He had almost cried when Will pulled his mouth away before, just barely an inch from the edge before being yanked away again. 

____

____

He wouldn’t let that happen, this time. He wanted Will in him _now,_ he wouldn’t be able to take much longer of this sweet torture. Will began to press a fourth finger into Hannibal, staring rapturously at him where his hand disappeared into slick, pink flesh, his other hand no longer stroking himself but rather gripping tightly at his base, Hannibal snapped.

____

____

“Will,” he had been going for commanding, but it came out rather pleadingly, “ _fuck_ me. _Now_ ” 

____

____

Will stopped. 

____

____

He didn’t remove his hand, didn’t shift or say no or press harder or _anything_. He just stopped entirely, and stared at Hannibal, looking half murderous and half worshipful. Hannibal squirmed, this was worse than the torturous stimulation, he needed Will, needed to be fucked hard, taken, filled, _owned,_ in a way that had never before even crossed his mind. He gave in.

____

____

For all his dignity and poise, his utter dominance and need to be in control. Hannibal did not give a single _fuck_ about all of that now, he just _needed._ And so, gifting away to Will the last semblance of his control in a nice little package, Hannibal begged.

____

____

“ _Please,_ Will,” He let his voice travel high, stopped struggling to keep the little whines and breathiness out of it. Hannibal tipped his head back, exposing his neck but keeping his eyes on Will and spread his legs as far as he could, “please, fuck me.”

____

____

That seemed to break the spell.

____

____

He growled and pulled his hand out of Hannibal, the latter whining at the loss, but not for long. Will quickly slathered his engorged cock in lube, and Hannibal moaned loud as he felt the tip press against his hole. He sunk in to the hilt in one smooth movement, groaning all the way, Hannibal’s voice however had caught in his throat.

____

____

He felt so _full, _Will huge and throbbing and _hot._ It was perfect. Will had his head resting in the center of Hannibal's chest, both of them overwhelmed and grinding into each other softly. __

______ _ _

______ _ _

After a moment, Will sat back up, pulling back, _leaving, don’t leave._ Hannibal almost whined at the anticipated loss, uncharacteristic doubt worming its way into his skull. That is, until Will stopped, just the tip still seated in Hannibal’s tight heat, grabbed him by the waist, gripping that pretty silk corset harshly, and _thrust._

______ _ _

______ _ _

He quickly set a brutal pace, fucking into Hannibal hard and deep and _rough._ He was loving every moment of it, moaning loud and unashamed, begging and squirming on Will’s cock. He was so close, pleading at Will, _don’t stop, never stop_ , he could tell Will was too, kissing and biting at Hannibal’s neck and panting into his ear. They were both desperate, aching for release, pushing each other closer until-

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Fuck!” Hannibal groaned in anger and dismay, as Will yanked out of him and stopped both their climaxes once again. “Why?” He was practically whimpering now, begging for release and wanting Will to get him there. He did cry this time, panting and desperate and so _close_ , eyes welling up with frustrated tears, when Will suddenly yanked him up. They met in a desperate kiss, sloppy and harsh, and Hannibal felt Will manhandling him up and over onto his knees, pushing him into a new position at the end of the bed. Hannibal kept his eyes closed as Will pulled away, trying desperately to regain some control of his body, trying so hard not to cum, not until Will _wanted_ him to. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

He sighed in utter relief as Will pushed into him again, much more gentle this time, his body going lax as he was lifted up, pressed back to chest against Will, Hannibal’s head lolled to the side. A deep satisfaction pooled in his stomach as Will began to grind into him from behind.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Hannibal,” Will’s face was pressed into his neck, leaving deep purple bruises he would be able to feel for _weeks_. “Open your eyes, baby,” he gripped his chin and faced his head forwards, “ _watch.”_

______ _ _

______ _ _

Hannibal’s eyes snapped open, and in front of him, he saw what could only be described as art. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

He was facing the full body mirror that he’d been pressed to at the start of this. He looked deliciously disheveled, and Will had his chin tucked over Hannibal’s shoulder, eyes blazing with want. They looked a masterpiece. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

They were both sweating, Hannibal’s now longer hair pushed away from his face and sticking to his skin, Will’s was in a similar state, though a bit less ruined as he hadn't had Hannibal’s hands running through it. Will was still holding his jaw, a hard grip that Hannibal couldn’t move from if he wanted to. His other arm was snaked around Hannibal’s waist, hand dropping down to where he was holding up the front of Hannibal’s skirt, exposing his thick, aching, twitching cock, barely hidden under a layer of thin white lace. He could see Will behind him, jean-clad legs bracketing his own dressed straps and stockings, his collarbone peeking out over Hannibal’s shoulder from where his shirt was opened. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Hannibal groaned, loudly. The sight of himself turning him on just as much as it did the first time he looked, now with the added bonus of Will’s smaller frame behind him. He sank back into Will, until he was basically sitting in his lap, and bounced slowly up and down the thick cock inside him. Will’s face was again buried in his neck, both of them so close and overwhelmed he knew this would be the last time. They moved slowly at first, before getting back up to the brutal pace from before, Hannibal held onto Will’s hair and the bed for stability, bouncing down on Will’s cock and grinding up into the hand that was placed over his own desperately leaking member.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Both men were right on the precipice, Hannibal just needed a little bit more-

______ _ _

______ _ _

“So pretty for me baby,” Will had opened his eyes again to look directly into Hannibal’s, not slowing at all as he began to speak filthy, perfect things into his ear. “Such a sweet little thing, getting this pretty little outfit for yourself, were you going to hide it from daddy?” Hannibal choked on a groan at that, closer to bursting with every little word, “My perfect little whore, you couldn’t even wait could you, needed to get off before you even had it on huh?” He just nodded, whimpering, and giving himself completely to the man devouring him in almost every possible way.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“My sweet thing, we’ll have to get you some more of these,” he brushed his hand down the entire length of Hannibal’s body, “ I’d like to ruin you like this, have you bend over for me and let me treat you right, taste that sweet little hole of yours till you cry and beg daddy for _mercy._ ” He nipped at his ear, Hannibal so far gone with the ideas that Will was putting in his head he hardly noticed. 

_____ _

_____ _

“Please, Will- _fuck! Please!”_

_____ _

_____ _

“I've got you,” Will drove into him even harsher, shooting sparks of sweet pleasure-pain up his spine. “Come for me, sweetheart.”

_____ _

_____ _

_“Daddy!”_ Hannibal came with a hoarse cry, watching spurts of come fill his lace panties and seep out through the holes. Will only took two more powerful thrusts before he was spilling into Hannibal’s tight ass with a groan, damp forehead resting on his strong shoulder blades. 

_____ _

_____ _

When they each caught their breath, Will pulled out gently as he could, and Hannibal moaned low as a rush of come dripped down his thighs. They cleaned up as quickly as possible with the wet wipes they kept in the bedside table and then, naked and sated, they collapsed into bed, curled around each other.

_____ _

_____ _

“Thank you, Will,” Hannibal spoke softly into the calm of their bedroom, “ I hadn’t expected you home so early, I was not planning for you to see that.”

_____ _

_____ _

Will smiled sweetly, brushing hair from his love’s eyes, “I’m glad that I did,” he pressed a light kiss on Hannibal’s nose, “ I'll be honest, I saw the tracking page on the tablet.” Hannibal's eyes widened in shock. “I wasn't going to say anything, figured you wanted to surprise me with something pretty for me to wear.” he huffed out a laugh, “ definitely wasn't expecting this.”

_____ _

_____ _

Hannibal looked away, embarrassed, and felt a hand cup his cheek. “Hey,” Will’s voice was soft and soothing as he guided Hannibal to look at him, “You really were planning to hide this from me, weren’t you?” He didn’t answer, simply averted his eyes once again from the startling blues of his Will. “Oh, baby. Why?”

_____ _

_____ _

“I was not certain you would be amenable to the idea. I had never felt an urge such as this, and you had never expressed a wish to be so, dominant.”

_____ _

_____ _

Will laughed. “Well, that’d be because you never asked sweetheart.” He kissed the larger man chastely. “But I did like it, and I _know_ you liked it. I definitely want to do this again, _soon_.” A long line was traced down Hannibal’s sternum, all the way to his hip. “Would you be amenable to that?”

_____ _

_____ _

All of Hannibal’s air seemed to have abandoned him, he took a deep breath, swallowed. “ _Yes_.”

_____ _

_____ _

Will’s small grin turned wolfish. “Good.” He gripped Hannibal by the hip and dragged him closer, grinding into him. “And this time,” he spoke softly into Hannibal’s ear, tracing his tongue over the shell, “ _I_ get to pick what you wear.”Hannibal moaned, arching into the contact but still sensitive. And then Will was gone. 

_____ _

_____ _

Hannibal’s eyes snapped open to reveal Will, smug look planted firmly on his face, holding out a cashmere robe to Hannibal, shrugging on his own one-handed. The confusion Hannibal felt must have translated to his face, as he took the robe and sat up, Will chuckled.

_____ _

_____ _

“You made cookies earlier, and I didn’t catch any fish. I’m not letting good food go to waste, come on.” With that he turned and walked from the room, humming. Hannibal stared on in shock for a moment more, before hastily slipping on his robe and trailing after his sweet, dangerous, magnificent Will. 

_____ _

_____ _

_My Will,_ he thought with a smile, _he’ll be the death of me._

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_Good._

_______ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first work in this fandom, so I hope I lived up to your standards! Let me know of any mistakes you see, if you want more, or if you want to give me prompts! My insta is Matty_Vengance


End file.
